


lay here (with me)

by All_out_of_love_and_pizza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Married Couple, Married Klance, Married Life, Shadam, adashi, i may add to these tags when my brain is working, idk TAGS, im incapable of writing anything that doesnt have the word sunlight in it, just like 3k words of keith loving lance, klance, pure fluff, shiro and adam have a kid, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_out_of_love_and_pizza/pseuds/All_out_of_love_and_pizza
Summary: Snorting, Keith pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Lance. “Okay, fine. Pancakes?”Eyes half closed, Lance grinned and pulled Keith down for a slow, sleepy kiss, smoothing his hair away from his face. “It’s like you read my mind.”Keith pulled his husband back in for more kisses, ignoring Lance’s giggles. “I’m making you food, at least-“ Kiss. “Let me get some-“ Kiss. “Payment first.”Or, Keith is a very love-struck husband.





	lay here (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to Keith being a gay disaster.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/search/awakebyawindow

There’s a particular brand of quiet, in the early morning; when the sun has just begun to creep through your curtains and pattern the sheets and blankets with stripes of soft glow. That time just before waking, when your dreams begin to blur, rousing you for the day ahead.  
This time of day is Keith’s favorite. Because there will never be anything more beautiful than waking up to the sun laying like silk over Lance’s skin.  
Sometimes Keith thinks that, maybe, the day he met Lance was the first day of his life. Because everything before that is very dark, painful, and overall unpleasant. But the moment he laid eyes on Lance, his whole world was lit up; like Christmas lights strung across the sky. Lance had been sitting at a desk—chewing on a pen, and by all means he was only a regular boy; but, somehow, all the light in the room seemed drawn to him—it flowed out of his eyes like little shards of sunlight.  
God, how lucky was he that he was able to be with that? He was married to a man made of sunlight, and it was more than he could have ever begun to ask for, more than he could have thought to ask for.  
The white sheets were twisted around their legs, and Keith laid his head on Lance’s chest, content to let their heartbeats meld into one.  
But apparently Lance had other ideas.  
“I’m….hungry.”  
Keith chuckled, the rumble in his chest echoing down into Lance’s. “Oh, yeah? Gonna go make some food?”  
Lance nuzzled his face into Keith’s hair sleepily, and even now, after all this time with him, Keith’s heart still skipped a beat. “Well, why would I do that when I have a beautiful, kind, considerate, skilled husband to cook for me?”  
Snorting, Keith pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Lance. “Okay, fine. Pancakes?”  
Eyes half closed, Lance grinned and pulled Keith down for a slow, sleepy kiss, smoothing his hair away from his face. “It’s like you read my mind.”  
Keith pulled his husband back in for more kisses, ignoring Lance’s giggles. “I’m making you food, at least-“ Kiss. “Let me get some-“ Kiss. “Payment first.”  
“Okay, okay, you’ll get the rest after I get my pancakes, Mr. McClain.”  
Keith watched as Lance stood and threw his robe on, running his hands through his hair. “It’s Kogane-McClain and you know that.”  
Lance cocked his brow innocently. “Oh? Do I know that?”  
“Well,” Keith stood up himself, crossing the room to his husband and wrapping his arms around his waist, swaying them slightly. “You should.”

 

Lance, having finally got his pancakes, as evidenced by the large amount he had somehow fit in his mouth and was now speaking through, was much more awake. “Look, water is wet and you know that!”  
Keith snorted, wiping syrup from the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Is not. Wet means something that had water on it, and then had the water removed! And you can’t remove water from itself so it stands to reason that water cannot be wet!”  
“Oh, you’re so wrong.” Lance muttered, finally swallowing his pancakes. “So.” He pointed his fork at Keith. “Wrong.”  
“Okay, sure. Believe what you want.” Keith leaned across the table to kiss the last bits of pancake from Lance’s lips. “So….what are we doing today?”  
Lance made a noise in the back of his throat that vaguely sounded like a baby cow. “I don’t want to do anything.”  
“I’m down for doing nothing.”  
“Yeah, but,” Lance made the cow noise again. “We promised to go to lunch with Adam and Shiro today.”  
“We could cancel?” Keith suggested hopefully.  
“They’re bringing my favorite goddaughter.”  
“Well technically, she’s your only goddaughter.”  
Lance stood, leaving the rest of his pancakes neglected. “Yeah, but we haven’t seen them for a while so, we should go.”  
“Or,” Keith began, bargaining. “We could take a nap and cuddle.”  
“God, you’re my kryptonite.”

“Seriously, Shiro? After everything we’ve BEEN through, you can stand before me and betray me like this?” Lance’s face was utterly heartbroken.  
“Look, Lance, she has the flu okay? We obviously couldn’t bring her to a nice restaurant, she needs rest!”  
Lance turned to Keith and dramatically sighed. “If I had known Lily wasn’t here I wouldn’t have bothered coming.”  
“Told you we should have napped.” Keith muttered, crossing his arms.  
“Wow,” Adam drawled. “Thanks. Shiro, we’re officially less cool than our daughter.”  
Shiro beamed. “Well I’ve always known that. She’s a star.”  
Adam shrugged. “Yeah, okay. True.”  
After exchanging hellos, the four of them found a table and laughed as Shiro ordered a mimosa. (“What? I’m a parent without my child, this is my one opportunity.”) and turned their conversation to the rest of the team and of every day affairs. It was comforting to know that a few years ago all of their conversations had been heavy and urgent with the knowledge that any day could bring about their deaths. But now they could talk about how Lance had caught Keith singing Africa by Toto in his underwear and socks, and it could go no deeper than that Lance had found it incredibly endearing. And there was no reminder of danger or any alarm as Keith recalled Lance falling asleep in the bathtub with a face mask slipping down his face.  
“So we were thinking of starting up knitting or something, but then I realized that would make us old and boring, so we didn’t do that.” Lance was saying, energetically gesturing, as he was wont to do. And Keith was swept up as he always was by the light glinting off his skin and teeth, and the smooth stroke of his hands through the air.  
“Hey!” Shiro objected. “Knitting is fun and you should know that.”  
Adam placed a hand over his husbands. “Darling, we’re already old and boring.”  
Shiro considered that for a moment. “Oh. Alright then.”  
And the sun was high in the sky, but Keith’s sun was right there next to him, his hand resting on his knee at just the right angle to see the ring on his third finger. There were many things in Keith’s life that he regretted, but Lance was never one of them. And somehow every morning was better than the last, no matter the struggles they would face. Every day began with that strange brand of quiet that just felt like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys i didn't know I had this much fluff in me. If you liked it, leave a comment and tell me why!


End file.
